


twinkling lights

by galaxyksj



Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [14]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Fluff, Kitten hybrid hongjoong, caregiver seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyksj/pseuds/galaxyksj
Summary: hongjoong gets to help decorate the christmas tree! (with the help of his hyungs, of course)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027993
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	twinkling lights

**Author's Note:**

> [requested by: @starryhwa]
> 
> hello everyone!
> 
> I know I'm like a month late but here is that Christmas one-shot I was gonna post but never did!
> 
> please also ignore any typos I typed this on my phone.
> 
> happy reading!! ❤

seonghwa carries the last box of christmas decorations from the basement, successfully closing the door with his foot. 

he would ask hongjoong to help him but he knows the kitten steers clear from the path of the basement (claiming there are monsters down there because it's too dark and scary). 

"alrighty, kitten, are you ready to help hwa?" 

the kitten squeals, clapping his hands with excitement. he can't wait! he's very excited about the holidays, knowing that now he'll get to spend it with people he loves and cherishes the most. 

"okay, so first we need to clear the coffee table and the end tables with what is on them now. can you take them off and put them in this basket?" he pushes an empty woven basket towards the kitten. 

hongjoong sticks his tongue out in concentration as he carefully moves each candle and fake flower display over into the basket- with two hands, of course. 

the older plays some holiday-themed christmas songs, occasionally the kitten stops what he's doing to hold the speaker; giggling because the vibration of the speaker tickles his hand. 

the pair work their way into a comfortable silence (minus the music playing) as seonghwa wipes the tables clean while hongjoong places the decorations onto it. 

he loves looking at the glittery centerpieces shining in the sun, shifting it around to watch it twinkle. 

a few hours pass, almost every corner of the house is decorated- minus the bathroom, seonghwa claims he doesn't want the face of santa claus plastered everywhere if he's using the toilet or taking a shower. 

there's only one thing left to put up. 

there's a few knocks on the front door that interrupt his thoughts, making his way over he can hear hongjoong once again squeal so loud it echoes through the walls. 

he's jumping around with joy because he sees his hyungs! he missed them all so much! the tags on his collar jingle together as he lets out loud purrs. 

one by one each of his hyungs enter the house, hongjoong bounces for joy in place as he (somewhat patiently) waits for them to get adjusted before he attacks them with his hugs. 

seonghwa smiles warmly as he sees hongjoong meow in excitment. he can tell this was the energy saved up from being cooped inside (it being too cold to take the kitten outside). 

"hello there, my little hongjoongie! how are you doing? I missed you so much!" his sannie hyung asks, scratching lightly at the spot between his fluffy ears. 

the kitten let's out little purrs, occasionally stopping to answer san. "I goo' boy! mis'th my 'yungies!" he smushes his cheeks onto san's chest, snuggling up to the older. 

"that makes me so happy! I've missed you so much" he kisses hongjoong's forehead, letting the kitten bask in the warmth and affection of his beloved hyungs. 

he nuzzles into his sannie's outstretched hand as he watches his hwa and yunnie hyung set the tree up and spread out the branches. 

"are you excited for christmas, hongjoong?" wooyoung asks, taking a seat right across from him. 

the kitten nods happily "I 'pen it with my hwa an' 'yungies" 

"do you know what type of presents you want to get this year?" 

hongjoong pauses for a moment and then shakes his head. he's only focused on his hwa and hyungs spending the holidays with him that he hasnt had time to think about what he would want for christmas. 

"well..." wooyoung starts, smiling smugly "if anything, I would make sure you're being a good boy...or santa is going to bring you big lumps of coal and take all your presents away" 

the kitten's face drops at the tone his hyung is using. "'anta...ta'e my 'oys?" 

wooyoung nods slowly "mhmm...it happened to me when I was litttle and man, did I learn my lesson. have you been behaving for your hwa?" 

the kitten stares into space, trying to think if he really has been a good boy. he faintly remembers the time when he was helping his hwa with the dishes and he dropped one. or the time when he wanted to wash one of his stuffies and ended up overflowing the sink. or when his tail ended up knocking over one of seonghwa's favorite vases. 

his hwa always told him that it was okay because he was still learning; and although he was still learning from right and wrong, he always felt bad. his apologies ended up in red puffy eyes and whimpers. 

the kitten shakes his head at wooyoung "I di'nt mean to...I goo' boy...I'm hwa goo' boy" 

san hits him in the shoulder "woo" he says as a warning. he can tell by the way the kitten's shoulder deflate that if wooyoung doesn't stop his little shenanigans, it will only end up with the kitten in tears. 

"I'm just having fun with him, relax" he rolls his eyes at the older, crossing his arms in protest. 

san feels a small tug on his sweater; so small that if he wasn't still he wouldn't have felt it. he looks down to see hongjoong with tears pooling by his eyes. 

"'annie...i goo' boy?" he worries his bottom lip between his teeth, whimpers becoming louder. 

at this point, he doesn't care about the presents or even santa...he just fears he hasn't been a good boy for his hwa. 

"hey...hey...kitten, what's going on?" hongjoong looks up to see seonghwa walking over, his face contoured in worry. he holds his arms up for his hwa, scooting away from wooyoung. 

seonghwa picks him up, rocking side to side to soothe the kittens nerves. he glares at the two people he was sitting with on the couch. san sticks his hands up in defense, nodding over to the person next to him. 

"I was just joking around with him!" wooyoung defends, tone a pitch higher than usual. 

"woo no' ni'e..." hongjoong mumbles under his breath, clinging to his hwa. 

wooyoung walks over to hongjoong, gently pats his head "I'm sorry, hongjoong. I was just joking around, I didn't mean to make you upset" 

the kitten nods, a small smile forming "I 'cep your apol'ie" 

seonghwa kisses his forehead "alright, i say we all go and decorate the tree now, huh? it looks like your yunnie hyung finished setting it all up!" 

he places hongjoong down, watching as he grabs wooyoung's hand running over to the tree with san and yunho. 

maybe he should prepare for a lot of occurrences like what happened. deep down, he feels as if wooyoung's newfound bickering is only a sign that he views hongjoong as his little brother. maybe he'll even help him get back at him, when the time comes. 

he watches as his friends work with hongjoong and let him help with the garland and lights, even showing him how to hook an ornament through the hoop and hang it on the tree. 

he's lucky that he bought the plastic shatterproof ornaments- occasionally they'll drop on the floor. he watches as hongjoong's ears perk up at the sound it makes, momentarily abandoning decorating the tree to drop the ornament repeatedly on the wooden floor. 

he feels his heart warm as yunho lifts him up to reach high up on the tree. seonghwa feels complete and utter joy and happiness as he sees hongjoong with his hyungs. he remembers when he first met yunho, the kitten cried the whole entire time claiming that he was big and scary. 

now he watches as yunho lifts him up to reach the top of the tree to place the star on. hongjoong's giggled fill the room ad san and wooyoung tackle him with tickles and praise him for doing an awesome job at decorating his first tree. this was what he's wanted all along- a little family of his own. and he thanks all of his stars that hongjoong has given it to him.

  
\- 

the lights from the tree cast a colorful glow in the living room. seonghwa finished his nightly routine and goes to find the kitten to start his. he falters in his steps at what he sees in front of him. 

hongjoong curled up in his pajamas- eyes wide like saucers as they twinkle from the lights. he paws at one of the ornaments, faint purrs emitting in the room as he finds it so pretty his it shines. 

seonghwa quietly makes his way over, hongjoong gasps and holds out his arms for hwa. 

the older accepts, watching as hongjoong nuzzles into his chest. the kitten continues pawing at the gold sparkly ornament. 

"did you ever decide on what you wanna get for christmas, bubs?" seonghwa cards his fingers through the tufts of hongjoong's curls. 

the kittens eyes slowly droop. "wan' hwa an' 'yungies" 

seonghwa smiles, kissing the kitten's forehead. "you got it, baby"

  
he couldnt wait to make hongjoong's first christmas with them memorable.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my work! as always, please leave kudos and/or comments! and also leave requests! I love to see what you guys come up with. now, back to my other requests...


End file.
